


Tony's Pseudo Sons Hacked FRIDAY

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Online Dating, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: The title explains everything. This is an unofficial sequel to another fic.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 156
Collections: Parkner Remix April 2020





	Tony's Pseudo Sons Hacked FRIDAY

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petersdadtony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersdadtony/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How Tony Found Out His Pseudo Sons Are Dating](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414179) by [petersdadtony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersdadtony/pseuds/petersdadtony). 



Tony was keeping the boys busy as they were in the lab. He figured as long as they were busy then they wouldn’t make out in his lab. As much as he did not mind the relationship, he did not want teens in his lab making out all the time. For the first day he was able to get out of all his meetings. It wasn’t until the second day the problems came up for the genius. Tony had to slip out for a minute according to Pepper. That minute turned into a few hours which Tony let Pepper know as he went back to his lab to find the boys working together on a project and not making out in the lab. He was glad to see them not kissing, he even preferred it. He need the lab to be kept to work only not relationships. He decided to let them work. 

What Tony didn’t know was that Peter went into FRIDAY’s coding and added on a program so she would alert them when Tony was coming. Harley didn’t trust that Tony wouldn’t find the program but Peter explained what else he had done with KAREN’s programming recently which would keep Tony from knowing when he was out past curfew. 

For two days, the boys continued to work as Tony went to meetings and he was able to leave them in the lab alone. One day he was talking to Pepper about the lack of teenagers making out in his lab which he was relieved about. Pepper bet him that she would find the two making out if she went down there right now. Tony said she would not. Pepper left to May’s cafe for her usual afternoon coffee and chat with May. After a nice talk with May which lead to her talking with Tony about how right she was. She walked into the lab to find Harley and Peter making out. She cleared her throat as the two boys jumped.

“Which one of you hacked FRIDAY so she alerts you when Tony comes in?” Pepper asked. Harley’s cheeks went red as Peter looked away with red cheeks. 

“I did, Pepper,” Harley said.

“We both did, Ms. Potts,” Peter said. 

“Sir is heading down to the labs,” FRIDAY said. Tony came in to see Pepper and the boys.

“Did I miss something?” Tony asked.

“Nothing. Guess you were right and the boys were just working on their projects here in the lab when I walked in,” Pepper said. Tony seemed shocked that Pepper admitted he was right for once. “I got to make a phone call to someone. Stay out of trouble all three of you.” 

Peter, Harley, and Tony nodded as she left. The two boys seemed glad that Pepper didn’t tell Tony but now they were stuck with Tony until she needed again. He had projects for them both to work on while he worked on some upgrades.

Pepper went back to her office and called May to give her the scope of what happened with the boys. May and Pepper had a bet on how long it would take Tony to figure out they hacked FRIDAY. 

It was a few days later when Peter and Harley were working on a coding for another AI when Tony asked them how they knew so much about AI coding and they had to lie. Harley had to take the lead as Peter would have said something. Tony realized the change in the room. This boys had done something and he was planning to figure out what as soon as possible. 

After they left for a date before Peter had to work his shift, Tony went to look into what the boys have been up to. He watched through some of the videos and groaned. Pepper must have known about this. He went and changed back the coding on FRIDAY. He still hadn’t found out about KAREN or what Peter did. As he was heading out of the lab, he saw Harley but he didn’t say anything to the boy besides ask him how his date was. Harley seemed please with that and told him how he was enjoying New York and would miss it but he also missed his family. 

The next day in the lab, Pepper called him out for a meeting and he invited her back to the lab to show her what the boys were working on. The boys were making out when they came out in the lab. Tony cleared his throat as the two boys jumped apart. Pepper was surprised that Tony had figured out what happened between his two interns.

“So as I was saying Pepper when the boys are not making out or reprograming FRIDAY then they have been working on some impressive projects,” Tony said as he went over to their table. The boys were still blushing as if they weren’t expecting Tony and Pepper. 

“You know if you two want to have a break while I talk to Tony show me the lab, you can. Just keep Harley’s door open,” Pepper said. Both boys blushed before running off.

Both boys got to the penthouse and talked about how they were going to prank Tony back for taking advantage of their reprogramming of FRIDAY. This lead to a conversation behind the close door in Harley’s room that became a make-out session.

Tony and Pepper talked about the inventions. Pepper seemed impressed with what the boys had been working on. She asked Tony if he thought they could move Harley here full time.

“I think he will move to the city when he older but for now he doesn’t want to leave his family,” Tony explained.

“He won’t want to be away from Peter for long though. They are very serious about this relationship,” Pepper said.

“I know. I still can’t believe it was Parker who hacked into FRIDAY’s coding. I was expecting it to be Harley instead.” Tony said.

“You do realize that he hacked into KAREN and turned off the curfew feature. May caught him sneaking in a few nights ago after curfew.” Pepper said. Tony cursed after she said that. He was in his lab working on fixing and patching up the coding on KAREN after she said that.

Peter and Harley laid on Harley’s bed whispering sweet nothings to each other. They were kissing in between saying things to each other.

“You know someday Tony is going to be the one walking one of us down the aisle and crying,” Peter said.

“I’m shocked he isn’t already planning our wedding.” Harley joked.

“Correction: he is, Mr. Keener,” FRIDAY said. Both boys seemed shocked but then smiled before they kissed each other not wanting to leave each other’s arms. Though they didn’t have all the time they knew one day they would have forever together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Parkner? Parkner https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
